The Karate Tournament Gone Wrong
by Kicklover413
Summary: What will happen when the gang goes to an all expense paid karate tournament in Japan? The thing that no one saw coming... KICK parts!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I have just gotten a great story idea! It came to me while watching Grey's Anatomy (One of my favorite TV Shows). It was an episode where they got into a plane crash :( but it inspired me to write this! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kickin' It (I wish) and I do not own Grey's Anatomy (Also, wish I did) *Any of the writers out there who think that this is like a story you have written and don't like that I wrote this one please PM me and I will give you credit.* **

KIMS POV

I wake up surrounded by smoke and debris that is scattered everywhere. I look around to see what happened and that's when it hit me...  
_

*Two Days Before*

"Kim, come on please! You have to come to this tournament it's really special since their holding it in Japan!" Jack whined.

"I don't know Jack, you know I have a fear of flying. I don't know if I'd be able to handle a plane ride halfway across the world"

"Well will you at least think about it?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, I guess since we don't really have to pay for it."

"Yeah see! You know you wanna go. It's all being paid for by Bobby so now you have to go."

"Fine. I'll go if it'll make you feel better" Kim told Jack.

"Yay. wittle baby Kim is going to go on the airpwane twip with us!" Jack teased.

Kim laughed and said," You're toast Brewer!" and started to chase him around the dojo until Milton, Jerry, and Rudy walked in.

"Hey guys guess what! Kim's coming with us to the tournament this weekend!"

"Oh great now everyone is going! This is gonna be great guys we've got a free trip, free airfare, free hotel, and a private jet that has a make your own waffle station!" Rudy said.

"WHOOOO a make your own waffle station!" Jerry managed to scream.

"Hey guys I think we'll end practice now so you guys can go have quality time with your parents since you're leaving in two days..." Rudy said.

No one was buying it, they all knew Rudy had a hot date with Ms. Applebaum...

"Rudy we know you have a date in 20 minutes... but we'll go anyway" Kim said.

The gang left the dojo and went their ways. Milton went home to go iron his clothes before he packed his suitcase, Jerry went to the mall to go hit on some girls, and Kim asked Jack if wanted to come over to pack, he replied yes.

*At Kims House, walking in the door*

"Hey sweetie have you made up your mind about the tournament?" Kims mom Sarah asked.

"Umm... yeah I decided that I'll go"

"Oh great we have to start getting you packed then" she said.

"Oh, hello Jack how are you?"

"Hi, Mrs. Crawford I'm doing good how are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm good thank you! Kim honey, I'm gonna run down to the basement to grab a suitcase I'll bring it up soon."

"Okay" Kim said as she walked up the stairs to her room with Jack following behind her.

Kim started to throw alot of clothes onto her bed that Jack was sitting on. After she threw pretty much her whole closet onto her bed she asked Jack what she should wear. After what Jack thought was the longest three hours of his life Kim had finally settled on four outfits to wear. Her mom then came up with a pink suitcase and Kim started to put her clothes into it. Kim asked Jack to grab her a pair of pajamas to wear and he grabbed a pair of grey pajama pants with a pink top. Kim trusted Jack's sense of style and packed them into the suitcase. All she needed to do now was pack her socks and other "Mentionables" along with a toothbrush, toothpaste, a brush, and shoes.

*The Next Day*

It was a Friday and the gang did not go to school since they had to get to the airport at 5 a.m. since their flight left at 6:30. Milton and Jerry were all packed and ready to go waiting at the dojo for Jack and Kim with Rudy. Jack was home finishing his breakfast and getting ready to go to Kim's since her mom was giving them a ride to the dojo. Jack knocked on the bright red door and Kim's mom let him in. They were just waiting for Kim to finish packing her toothbrush then were off to the dojo. Kim came down stairs in sweatpants and a hoodie which seemed appropriate to wear since they were going on a 19 hour flight. Jack put his and Kim's suitcase in the trunk and hopped into the car. They arrived at the dojo at 4:30, right on time. Kim said goodbye to her mom and promised to call when they landed. After saying their byes the gang then hopped into the van Rudy rented and headed off to the airport. The adventure that was coming up ahead for them was going to be great...

CLIFFHANGER...

**A/N: Sorry that this seemed like such a short chapter I couldn't really think of how to make it longer so I just went with it. I kinda want to make this story long. I usually write one-shots so I want to try something new. I only think that this one will be two or three chapters though. Anyways if you guys want me to continue to write this just PM me or review saying so and I will! ;) Keep reading and LOVE KICK xoxo, Kicklover413**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I have gotten a couple of reviews to continue with this story so here comes Chapter 2 of The Karate Tournament Gone Wrong!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kickin' It ,Grey's Anatomy, M&Ms, or Bar-B-Q fritos**

Kim's POV

We are all stuffed in the van Rudy rented,he probably had a coupon that needed to be redeemed considering the van was pretty gross. I'm pretty sure something was crawling on my foot so I was ready to be at the airport and out of here. We finally arrived at the airport after what seemed to be forever. We all hopped out of the van and Rudy and Jerry went to go get one of those luggage cart thingys. Jack was taking the bags out of the back with Milton helping and I was just standing there watching being useless. Rudy and Jerry came back with the cart and we put our bags on it. We all walked into the airport buzzing with thousands of people going all over the place. We checked in our bags and we were sent to a special room since we were going on Bobby's private jet. We had about an hour left till our plane departed so Jack and I decided to go get some things from the giftshops. We walked into the giftshop and I grabbed a couple magazines, some sour patch kids, and a rootbeer while Jack grabbed a bag of Bar-B-Q fritos (A/N: Those Fritos are amazing I love them! Anyways back to the story) a karate magazine and some M&Ms. We checked out and headed back to the room to find that no one was there.

Jack's POV

After Kim and I checked out at the giftshop we headed back to go find Rudy, Milton, and Jerry at the special room but nobody was there.

"Where is everybody?" Kim asked.

"Uh, I don't know. What time is it maybe they started boarding the plane."

"It's only 6:00 we still have half an hour"

"well lets go look around they might of just went to a different giftshop."

As Kim and I were walking we heard Jerry whooing from the other end of the airport. We went to where we heard the whoo and saw that Milton, Rudy, and Jerry were watching Jerry beat the high score on the racing game.

"What a group of children" Kim said

I laughed and we walked back to the room to go wait for another half hour. Finally the half hour was over and we were starting to board the plane. Kim was getting really nervous so I took her hand and we walked onto the plane hand in hand and sat down in the middle. I took the window seat since I thought that Kim wouldn't like looking out the window if she didnt even want to board the plane. We all buckled out seatbelts and over the intercom we heard:

"Please take your seats we will begin out 19 hour flight to Japan shortly. Please enjoy the complementary peanuts in the cupholder to your right and thank you for flying air Bobby."

The plane made it's way down the runway and we were all set to go. The plane started to accelerate and that's when Kim took my hand into hers again. I looked her in the eyes and told her it'll be okay and that nothing will happen. And with that we were up in the air and Kim was still holding my hand...really tight... it actually kinda hurt. That's when I said, "Kim, your hurting my hand." and she let go.

Kims POV

We took off and I thought that I did pretty good for not being a fan of flying. Except for the part where I just about broke Jack's hand but it's not like I meant to. I didn't want to hurt my best friend who has amazing hair, great almond brown eyes, and muscles that a girl could never get enough of...Errr I mean friend/ karate twin (since we both have black belts). Anyways I didn't know if I could handle being in a plane for 19 hours doing nothing but I guess with Jack sitting next to me I couldn't get too bored.

"Hey Kim, want some Fritos?" Jack asked me.

"Sure" I gladly accepted the chips and ate some. So far this plane ride was going smoothly.

No One's POV

The gang had been on the plane for about 5 hours. They had been pretty occupied with Jerry and Rudy playing one of Bobby's video games, Milton studying online with Julie, and Jack and Kim taking quizzes out of one of the magazines Kim had bought. That's when they ran into some turbulance. Kim screamed and jumped into Jack's lap.

"Kim. it's okay it's only a little turbulance." Jack reassured her.

"Well if that was only a little turbulance I never want to know how much alot is."

That's when Kim realized that she was still in Jack's lap and she looked at him. He started to lean and so did she. They were only a millimeter away from their lips touching and they were interuppted by hearing Jerry WHOO as loud as he could when he beat Rudy in the video game. Jack and Kim bumped heads and said OW. They awkwardly broke apart and Kim went back into her seat. They acted like that never happened and continued with the quizzes.

*9 Hours Later*

On the intercom:

"Attention passengers we are encountering some difficult weather conditions. Please sit in your seats and buckle your seatbelts."

"Uh Oh" Kim thought in her head.

Jack looked at Kim and noticed that she was panicking and took her hand. She smiled reassuring him that she was okay and they stayed like that until they heard a noise a noise that didn't sound too good. And with that the next thing Jack and Kim knew was that they were speeding down out of the air really fast and were screaming their heads off with the rest of the gang. They landed with a big BOOM! No one was prepared for what happened next...

And... that's it for Chapter 2! Sorry I don't feel like this story really got anywhere in this chapter but the good news is the good parts are coming up! Read and review telling me to update this. You guys telling me to do so will make me want to get it done quicker and update it so ya'll can read it. Please read, review, and favorite! Thanks,Kicklover 413

P.S. I'm also sorry if you feel like these chapters are short. I'll try to make the next ones longer! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys Kicklover413 here with Chapter 3 of The Karate Tournament Gone Wrong! I feel like updating today because it's Valentines Day and im beyond bored right now so you're welcome ;) Oh my goodness... did you guys see Wasabi Forever!? That had to be the best 30 minutes of my life! I know the episode was like 3 weeks ago but still I can't stop thinking about it! Especially how Jack and Kim said their goodbyes... I bawled my eyes out at the end but some of those tears were tears of joy because us Kick people got what we have been waiting 3 seasons for! Anyways enough of me ranting here's the next chapter of The Karate Tournament Gone Wrong:

No Ones POV

Jack looked at Kim and noticed that she was panicking and took her hand. She smiled reassuring him that she was okay and they stayed like that until they heard a noise a noise that didn't sound too good. And with that the next thing Jack and Kim knew was that they were speeding down out of the air really fast and were screaming their heads off with the rest of the gang. They landed with a big BOOM! No one was prepared for what happened next...

Next thing Jack knew they were on the ground with plane debris and pieces everywhere. He tried to get up and look around but something was stopping him. He looked down at his foot and saw that a door was laying on his foot. Luckily it wasn't a two or three hundred pound door it was a little sliding door that was at least 50 pounds. He struggled getting the door off of his foot because of his other minor injuries but eventually got it off. Now that he got the door off he wanted to go find Kim. He started shouting her name as loud as he could and no one replied. He waited a while and still no response. He decided to walk around and try to see if a road was near by so that he could find help but he saw nothing but woods for miles. He shouted Kim's name again and he heard a faint "Jack"...

Kim's POV

I wake up to find debris scattered around me everywhere. I was unaware of what had just happened. All I remember was Jack took my hand and we started accelerating downward and I was screaming for dear life. I notice that my arm is bleeding and hurt pretty bad. I look at it and see that its a pretty deep cut and I'll probably need stitches but what caught my eye was that I could see my shoulder displaced. (A/N: I could get more descriptive but I dont want anyone to get grossed out so I just said that about her arm and shoulder.) I then hear someone screaming my name, that voice seemed very familiar but I couldn't identify who it was. Jack! I finally registered he was calling out my name. "Kim! KIM!" he kept screaming finally I said "JACK!". Less than two minutes later Jack is near and I can spot his shaggy brown hair. He spots me and limps toward me and pulls me into a hug.

"Ow ow ow ow ow" I say since he was squeezing my shoulder that I'm pretty sure was dislocated."

"Oh my gosh Kim I am so sorry!" he replied.

"It's okay, where's everyone else?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. I think we should get back to where I was. I think there was a first aid kit laying around there somewhere."

"Okay"

*With that Jack and Kim journey their way back to the plane or atleast whats left of it and they find the first aid Kim and they start mending each others wounds.*

"Ow" Kim said as Jack took a alcohol pad and wiped her bloody arm clean.

"Sorry, I'm almost done" Jack replied as he was putting a bandage wrap around Kim's arm to help reduce the bleeding.

He left her shoulder alone since he wasnt a doctor and didnt know if what he did would make it better or worse.

After Jack helped Kim with her wounds Kim helped him with his. Kim wiped his forehead clean and helped wrap his ankle that they thought was sprained. They started walking around trying to find any signs of the others. That's when Kim spotted Milton's Chemistry text book lying next to a fallen tree.

They made their way over to the tree and started calling out Milton's name.

"Milton! MILTON!" they yelled in unison.

They heard a small moan and saw Milton's shoe peeking out from under a wing of the plane.

The wing of the plane was at an angle and an airplane seat was under it which probably saved Milton's life. Without that seat bring there he could have been crushed.

Jack and Kim spot him and try to figure out a way that they can get him out without having the airplane seat shift or the wing of the plane moving the tiniest bit. They finally think of the idea that they just try to pull him out of there as fast as they could and hope that the wing doesnt crush him. They know that it's very risky but they thought that it was the safest way.

"Okay on the count of three we pull his legs and try to move as fast as we can." Jack told Kim.

she nodded.

"One...Two... Kim and Jack both took a deep breath... Three!"

Jack and Kim pulled Milton out from under the wing of the plane just in time as the wing collapsed causing pieces to scatter.

"Holy Christmas Nuts! Jack, Kim THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys just saved my life!" Milton said while still lying on the ground.

"No problem man, we just hope that your alright" Jack said.

Milton got up slowly and checked to see if anything major hurt. Nothing hurt but he was pretty sore like all the others probably were.

"I feel fine. I'm just really sore! Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"That's what we're trying to do is find them" Kim said.

They walk around and keep looking for Jerry and Rudy until the sun started to set. They then decided that they should stop for the night and find a place to rest and build a fire. Jack, Kim, and Milton split up and go to look for wood, a blanket, and their bags. Kim finds her bag and remembers that she packed a blanket for the plane ride but it wasnt very big. She also found Jacks bag but Milton's bag was torn up and shredded, nothing could come out of that. They meet back up and Milton starts to build a fire while Kim struggles to carry the two bags because of her hurt shoulder. Jack walks over to Kim and helps her with the bags. She smiles and takes her blanket out of her suitcase. Jack pulls a huge blanket out of his too and he also had his Fritos. They lay down Kim's smaller blanket to lay on and then use Jacks blanket to cover everyone up. Kim digs through her bag and finds a couple sticks of gum, a bag of trailmix, and a water. Milton started the fire and sat down next to Jack.

"Do you think that Jerry and Rudy are alright?" he asked.

"I don't know but I hope so" Jack said.

They started to get kinda hungry and decided to nibble on Kim's trailmix and drink a little water. After that they all laid down and covered up. Milton was sound asleep within half an hour which just left Jack and Kim.

"Jack? Are you up?" Kim questioned with her back faced toward Jack.

"Yeah, why? Are you scared?"

"A little" she replied.

Jack opened his arms and Kim snuggled into him but still being careful with her shoulder. She had her face in his chest and she eventually fell asleep with Jack smiling and holding her in his arms. What the next day had in plan for them was going to be a relief...

That's the end of Chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it long which I think it was but if you guys didn't think so sorry! I will keep updating chapters if you guys Review or tell me that you want me to! So like always Love Kick and keep reading and reviewing! xoxo, Kicklover413


End file.
